A Quiznaking Christmas
by EdgyBeanChild
Summary: VLD CHRISTMAS AU! I wanted to get this out before Xmas so no sequels sorry!


Keith was sitting in his living room, sipping a cup of cocoa, humming a Christmas song to himself when Lance came barging in through his door. " KEITH!" Startled, Keith jumped up, spilling his cocoa all over himself. "Lance! What the quiznak is wrong with you?!" Keith yelled, rushing to grab a paper towel and clean up the mess. " Whoops.. Sorry about that bud.." Lance said with an apologetic yet sarcastic tone. He waved his hand remembering his train of thought " Do you know what time of year it is?!" " Cold time?" Keith responded, still mad that his nice warm drink was ruined. " No silly! It's Christmas time!" Keith glared at Lance. Lance, in fact, knew that Keith hated the holidays. Keith didn't hate the season and the celebrations, per say, but he did hate the blowing-all-your-money-on-gifts part of Christmas. Everything else he could tolerate. Lance, now grabbing Keith's coat from the coat rack spoke to Keith in a more tolerable tone. " C'mon Keith, nobody hates the holidays. Now hurry up and put this on," He threw Keith's coat towards him, "We have plans to meet up with Allura, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran." Keith grumbled and threw on his coat, his jeans still covered with cocoa. "Can I change my pants first?"

Pidge and her dog, Rover, were walking down the street. Pidge's hand gripped around the leash. She looked at her watch. It was two o'clock. The cafe she promised to meet her friends at was about 10 more minutes of walking, which would make her arrive at about 2:10, making her 20 minutes early. She would save a table for her friends and order for her, getting a nice, warm bagel and some fresh coffee. Pidge liked her coffee black, with one thing of sugar, and she would order a bagel and eat half of it, giving the other half to Rover, her gray beagle. She chose the cafe her friends would eat at. It was called Vrepit Sa Cafe, it was known for having amazing coffee and allowing dogs. she's especially fond of taking Rover here since she liked splitting her food with him. Rover was like a family member and she took him wherever she went. She was nearing the corner where she would need to turn right and then a left and arrive at her destination, when she felt something cold hit her back. Rover was barking like crazy and she turned around to see Hunk, leaning over, laughing. Pidge's eyes narrowed. Hunk looked up just in time to see a snowball heading straight towards his face. It hit him straight on the nose. Now Pidge was the one laughing. Hunk walked the rest of the way with her, the entire time, complaining about how his nose was probably broken now, which it wasn't.

Shiro, Coran, and Allura lived near each other so it was natural that they would walk together. Allura and Coran were related and lived together and Shiro's apartment was two doors down from theirs. Lance and Keith, dorm mates going to the same College, lived together as well. Pidge was working a job right next to Keith in Lance's College so she lived and a house two blocks away from their home. Hunk, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't live in the same area as the others. He lived on the other side of town running a bakery business, but would stop in to town to check on his businesses, and his friends. they had all agreed 2 meet up at the cafe for Christmas. About two weeks earlier Shiro and his Husband, Curtis, Decided to get the gang together and have a nice Christmas gathering at Shiro's house. The gang decided that it was a good idea, but wanted to see each other before then, so they settled on the cafe. Curtis couldn't make it that day, because of work, so Shiro walked with Allura and Coran instead. Shiro thought that it would be great to hang out, just the seven of them, so he agreed to come, though he knew Curtis would be sour about it. He didn't care though. He would just bring him back a latte.

They had all arrived at the small cafe, Pidge and Hunk first, then Keith and Lance, who got stuck in traffic, then Shiro Allura and Coran, who walked just like Pidge and Hunk. Allura smiled upon seeing them. They took a seat in a booth where Pidge and Hunk had been waiting. The barista smiled upon meeting Allura. Since she was the last to enter the building, was chosen to go up to the bar and order, a tradition that Coran had started not to long ago. " Hi! I'm Ezor. Welcome to Vrepit Sa Cafe. Can I take your order?" The barista asked. " Yes I'd like three peppermint lattes, two bagels, two dark roasts, two mochas and a hot and a cinnamon roll." Ezor looked flustered for a moment then asked," So we have three peppermint lattes, two bagels, two dark roasts, two mochas, a hot cocoa, and a cinnamon roll?" "Yes" Allura responded. Ezor smiled and said," Is that all?" "Yep! Here ya go!" Allura said handing Ezorthe giant wad of cash she had collected from the gang. Ezor counted the cash and looked at Allura. "Alrighty! It'll be ready momentarily." and Allura headed back to her seat.

Not too long after, the gang's drinks were called and they received their delicious beverages. Hunk sipped his latte and smiled. "Mmmmm… This is really good!" "Hey how's your business going?" asked Shiro. "Oh. Pretty good. I'm thinking about expanding.." Hunk responded taking a sip from his latte once more. "Grrrr.." Pidge mumbled. " What?" Keith asked. "Him.." The gang looked up to see three adults, about their age, near the counter. " Who are they?" Coran asked. " Lotor, Zethrid and Acxa.. They love to stir up trouble.. Wait. Allura! What was the name of the barista?!" Pidge asked, her hands slammed on the table, shaking the drinks. "I believed her name was Ulaz." Allura responded. "Oh no.." Pidge's face went pale. "That's Zethrid's girlfriend.." Lotor, a tall male with a broad frame, subtlety pointed at their booth and he, Zethrid, and Acxa headed over. " Hey Pigeon." Lotor said slyly. " What do you want?" Pidge said, aggravated. Lotor opened his mouth to speak but Shiro, bless his heart, spoke first. "Oh I see. Your a first class jerk." "Excuse me?" Lotor sounded offended. "You heard me. I've seen you around, pickin on kids messin' around.. Well if you think you can do that here, you're wrong." Lotor scoffed and walked away slowly. "Space dad of the year" Lance and Hunk said in unison. "Wait what?" Shiro said confused.

It was now Christmas eve, around four o'clock. Keith and Lance had shown up at Shiro and Curtis's and were making small talk with Shiro's adopted son, Aiden. Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Pidge arrived about thirty minutes later. " OH MY QUIZNAK YOU'RE GETTING SO BIG AIDEN!" Allura said hugging the six year old. " Hi Auntie." Aiden said smiling and hugging her back. Lance and Keith slyly place a present under Shiro and Curtis's tree, labeled, "For Aiden. From Lancey-Lance and Keef." (Lancey-Lance and Keef were Aiden's nicknames for them.) Aiden ruan into his room holding Allura's hand to show her his toys. Lance then followed after hearing his name being called by Aiden. Hunk then placed a giant batch of cookies, cake, and bread on the counter. "Holy cra- uh I mean Holy quiznak Hunk!" Curtis said, bursting into laughter along with Pidge and Shiro. " How much food did you bring?" Hunk laughed along side them as Keith made his way towards the tree, placing yet another gift underneath. Shiro hugged Keith, surprising Keith. "Umm..?!" Keith spoke with uncertainty. "Curtis and I wanted to thank you for the gifts and support so we.." Shiro handed him a box and Lance, Allura, and Aiden entered the room. Keith opened the box and two puppies jumped out, licking Keith's face. One of them, a deep blue and black australian shepard pup jumped straight into Keiths's arms. The other, a dalmation, Jumped onto Lance's leg Both of the men let out an "AWWWW!" "Thank you so much Shiro!" Keith and Lance squealedin unison. " Imma name him Kosmo!" Keith said. " Imma name you… Kaltenecker!" Lance said. "What kinda name for dog is Kaltenecker?" Keith argued. "Whatever KOSMO." Then the gang sprang into laughter. T'was a very Quiznaking Christmas indeed.


End file.
